


Misunderstandings

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [65]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode: s04e10 Baby Sprinkle, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “I’m not— of course I’m not seeing other people. Why would you think that?”“Then why are there three toothbrushes in the bathroom?!”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 38
Kudos: 252





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/gifts).



> Yet another 'wrote it a while ago, publishing now because Writer's Block' -- this one was Delilah asking for "Patrick buys a toothbrush for David to keep at his place."
> 
> Happy Christmas to those who are celebrating, and Happy Friday to those who aren't!

“Will you please tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay, you’re clearly not fine. You’re holding yourself so stiffly I can feel the mattress trembling.”

“I just... don’t want to be a bother.”

“David. You’re never a bother. Come here.”

“...”

“Please? Will you let me hold you?”

“I... okay.”

“That’s better. Just relax, David.”

“Hmm.”

“You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. But if I’ve done something to upset you, I’d like to know what it is so I can apologise.”

“...”

“...”

“Is Ray seeing anyone?”

“Um. Not as far as I know?”

“Oh.”

“Why’s that?”

“No reason.”

“...”

“...”

“David...”

“Are you seeing other people?”

“What?!”

“Because I just— I need to know, if that’s the situation. I need to be kept informed.”

“David—”

“Because I can handle it, you know, it’s not the first time, it’s just—”

“David, I’m—”

“If that’s what you need, you know, I want you to have what you need—”

“Why would you—”

“It’s just a consent issue, that’s all, if I’m not—”

“David, stop!”

“...”

“I’m not— of course I’m not seeing other people. Why would you think that?”

“Then why are there three toothbrushes in the bathroom?!”

“...What?”

“There’s an extra toothbrush in the bathroom, so— oh my God, why are you laughing at me, that’s not—”

“Sorry, I just— no, David, hey, I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you, I’m just— David, that toothbrush is for you.”

“...”

“...”

“...What.”

“Last week, when you stayed here after Jocelyn’s baby shower, you forgot your toothbrush. And you refused to borrow mine even though we’ve shared far more intimate fluids than a few mouth germs. And I could tell you were conscious of it in the morning, even though I couldn’t care less about morning breath. So I got a spare for you in case it happens again.”

“...Oh.”

“I just want you to feel comfortable here, David.”

“...”

“...”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I—”

“No, it’s okay. I should have just told you.”

“...Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I do feel comfortable here. Well, except when Ray bursts in.”

“I’m glad. And I’ll talk to him... again.”

“...”

“...”

“Orange, though?”

“You’re welcome to replace it with a different colour if you want to, David.”

“...Yeah. Yes. Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
